


You Are Exactly Where You Need To Be.

by cueviolet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Louis, Crazy Harry, Criminal Harry, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dark Harry, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, I'm Sorry, Innocent Louis, Kidnapped Louis, Louis in Panties, M/M, Mpreg, Older Harry, Pedophilia, Physical Abuse, Possessive Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Harry, Top Harry, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships, Young Louis, babydoll louis, harry is fucked up, harry is obsessed with louis, this gonna be sad and twisted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cueviolet/pseuds/cueviolet
Summary: "Harry?" Louis whispers from where he's sat across from Harry at the table. Buckles around his wrists and ankles strapped him tight to the kitchen chair. "I'd like to go home now." His voice trembles as he says it. Harry only looks at him with a smile before standing from his own seat and walking towards Louis' slowly, his fingers brushing against the glass kitchen table. "My sweet little Lou," Harry says once he reaches him, he places his palm to Louis' cheek and affectionately strokes along his cheekbone, he does that for a minute until Louis' eyes have closed and the boy becomes embarrassedly vulnerable. Harry sighs deeply before lifting his hand and striking it down against Louis' cheek roughly. Harry pulls his hand away and opens and closes his palm a few times in efforts to alleviate the sting. "I've told you once before where you belong, and it bothers me that you don't listen. I don't like repeating myself, Louis." Harry is practically spitting in his face with how close he is, shoulders hunched to Louis level and one hand gripping Louis' wrapped wrist."Where is your home?""With you." Louis squeaks before Harry attaches their lips in a forceful kiss.





	1. 28

**Author's Note:**

> hey babie we gonna get spooky bc Halloween is coming up woot woot! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> I do not support rape, pedophilia, unhealthy relationships, etc.  
> The idea behind this is a Criminal Minds episode that intrigued me greatly - Season 7: Ep. 8  
> I can tell you right now it will not entirely follow the episode as I plan on dragging this out greatly but it is loosely based and i give all credit for the plot to the show. I am not copying only giving my version and the Larry version.  
> This could be triggering with all the topics I'm wanting to cover, if you are sensitive to these DO NOT READ.  
> I feel like i've gone over all i wanted to. this will be chaptered i want to make it lengthy so expect that.  
> Alright lets get into it!

"Jay, would you like to add something?" Penelope asked she was the leader that conducted these meetings. Meetings where people who had lost loved ones went to grieve, a support group type of thing. Jay slowly looked up from her clammy hands, making eye contact with Penelope. Penelope gave her a comforting smile as Jay opened her mouth to speak.

"I was at the market the other day, I saw a little boy who looked just like Louis. He had the same hair and his little eyes were so blue," Jay's voice broke, she continued with a whisper, "just like my little Lou."

"And how did that make you feel?" Penelope asked hesitantly, placing her pale hand onto Jay's exposed knee that peeked out from her black pencil skirt. 

"It," Jay paused, looking around at the circle that all the plastic chairs created, everyone's eyes on her. "It felt like I was being mocked. I was jealous because it was like my baby was placed in front of me, but he wasn't mine." Jay broke with a painful sob, "It wasn't Louis."

There was hushed murmurs, then Penelope politely wrapped up the meeting and everyone cleared the room within minutes. Jay got up from her seat quickly and headed for the exit, she didn't get far before Penelope grabbed her elbow and stopped her.

"Hey, what's the rush? Didn't you want to talk for a minute." Penelope asked, letting go of Jay's elbow.

"Oh, sorry not tonight, it was the anniversary yesterday,"Jay said, she just wanted to get home and find Louis.

"Jay, I'm so sorry I forgot, do you want to grab a late dinner, we can talk about it?"

"No, I just want to get home," Jay whispered.

"Okay, but can we get lunch tomorrow? Please, call me if you need anything." Jay gave a small nod before leaving Penelope in the building and walking to her car.

Jay mumbled to herself before fishing her keys out of her bag and unlocking the vehicle, she climbed into the driver's seat before she noticed a piece of paper trapped under one of her windshield wipers. She lifted the wiper then pulled the paper out, flipping it over to find Louis' face plastered over the page and the word 'MISSING' along the top in bold capital letters. 

Jay's heart dropped as she read through the paper she made three years ago. Tears fell from her eyes as she traced trembling fingers over her twelve-year-old [son's](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7eex28ldh1rbdzj4o1_400.png) features.

There was a knock on her window that caused her to jump in her seat and a hand instinctively going to her racing heart. There was a tall man outside her car door from what she could make out, despite the darkness.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The man said, a small smile playing on his plump lips. "I just couldn't help but notice that we have the same paper.” The man flashed her his paper, it had Louis on it too. 

"Where did you get it?" Jay asked frantically, Louis could still be alive. 

"I saw a couple handing them out," He shrugged.

"Where?" She demanded, getting out of her car when the man gestured for Jay to follow him. She left her keys in the ignition and her purse dropped in carelessly in the passenger seat.

"They just left, we might be able to get to them, we can take my car." The man said quickly walking to his car and Jay didn't question a thing. They drove quickly, stopping next to various couples and continued only to be meet with no luck.

"They must be gone, I can drive you back to your car if you'd like?"

"No, we have to keep looking!" Jay hissed, her eyes never leaving her window.

"Okay, we can still do that. My name is Harry by the way. 

"Jay." She replied, eyes still glued to anyone she spotted. They drove and drove. 

“Jay?” 

“Yes,”

“Can I tell you something?” Harry asked with a wicked smile across his lips. Jay only hummed in reply as she turned her

head to face Harry. “I know where Louis is.” 

“Where is he!” She shrieked, too many different emotions running through her. Confusion, anger, fear, it was all there. “How do you know where he is?”

“Because I’m the one who took him.” Jay's eyes widened in horror and tears threatened to spill from Harrys whispered confession.


	2. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning.

After awhile longer driving and Jay pleading for Harry to tell her where her baby was they came to an agreement, Harry would take Jay to Louis as long as Jay did exactly as he said.

Jay hesitantly agreed, she needed to find Louis.

They pulled into a gas station and Harry parked next to a gas pump.

“What are we doing here?” Jay asked she watched Harry open his door and climb out of the car. “We should be looking for him.” Jay frantically pushed the door open and followed Harry when she noticed him making his way inside.

“Jay, I want to explain something to you.” Harry sighed as they slowly strolled through the chip aisle. “I know it's going to be hard for you to understand, it took me ages to do so myself, to even consider it really.” He paused, “It is so hard to explain, but this is where it started if you will. It was the first place I ever saw Lou.” Jay inwardly cringed as Harry casually used the nickname. “It was right over in the candy isle,” Harry walked them into the isle that was covered in chocolate bars, gumdrops, and bubblegum. “you know, you were here as well, at the counter.” Harry nodded his head in the direction of where the cashier stood stuffing money in the machine. “And if I remember correctly your exact words were.”

*

_“What part of no do you not understand,” Jay hissed, slapping the candy bar off of the counter as soon as Louis placed it there._

_“Oh, but mummy please!” He whined and his small hands balled at his sides as one foot lifted then pounded down, only producing a small thud from the tiny boy. His blue eyes shining as tears made their entrance when Jay spoke again._

_“Louis, go put it back or you won’t be having supper, am I understood?” She whispered through gritted teeth with a sharp glare aimed directly at her son._

_“Yes,_ mum _.” He whimpered, reluctantly picking up the candy bar from the ground and slugging back to the candy isle._

_Harry stood next to the bags of cotton candy, watching the entire scene play out with amusement. Or fondness, he felt an indescribable warmth travel throughout him as he watched the small boy with honey glazed skin and scrunched eyebrows sadly place the chocolate bar back in its spot with a pout._

_Harry couldn’t resist, the little boy just looked so delicious, his tan body wrapped in the palest shades of blue colored his tight shorts that hugged his thick thighs just above his knees. His white and black striped t-shirt was very see through and it showcased Louis’ little tummy perfectly._

_Harry needed to feel him, needed to touch him, needed to hear his moans and cries. Needed him. The little boy was bound to be his._

_Harry waited for Jay to stop watching Louis and return her attention back to paying for what she had come for, something Harry should be doing too. He should be picking up cigarettes, beer, and snacks for himself and the boys. It was Thursday, poker night. Instead, here he is reaching for the candy bar Louis just put back._

_This is wrong, it really is. Harry knows that. He is completely aware of what this is going to spiral into. He doesn't care much is the problem, when he first found out why he wouldn't get hard around girls and guys his age made him sick to his stomach, now he's accepted it as just something that makes him who he is._

_Harry crouched to his knees and tapped Louis' shoulder lightly, "Hey," Harry smiled._

_Louis looked at him with furrowed brows before his gaze fell to the candy bar Harry was shaking in his hand. "Hi," Louis said, his eyes still on the candy and his arms crossed over his chest._

_"I heard your mummy, won't let you get one of these," Harry whispered and Louis nodded his head with a pout._

_"She won't let me do anything, she's evil," Louis whispered with his hands placed around his mouth._

_"Would you like one?" Harry tilted head and raised his eyebrows lightly as he practically teased Louis with it. "I don't mind getting you one, love."_

_"Mummy said I'm not to accept candy from strangers."_

_"Didn't she also tell you not to talk to strangers" Louis nodded his head slowly. "Well, what are you doing right now?" A smirk made its way onto Harry's face as he watched Louis get hit with realization, he chuckled when the small boy attempted to reply but was failing miserably, so Harry cut him off. "Guess what that makes me?"_

_"What?"_

_"Your friend." Harry smiled, "Since I'm your friend I'll buy this just for you and you'll eat it, okay? Tell mummy you need to use the bathroom and I'll give it to you in there." Harry didn't bother listening to Louis' attempts to refuse before he stood up and walked off to the other register and bought just the candy bar and a pack of cigs. He can stop at a different station for tonight. Harry watched Louis as the cashier rang up his items, Louis walked to his mum and whispered in her ear before she gave him a curt nod and waved him off. Louis gave a thumbs up to Harry, which Harry replied to with a cheeky smile and subtle nod, then Louis walked into the bathroom and the door swung back and forth behind him._

_Harry impatiently waited for the cashier finish up, Harry grabbed his things and made his way into the bathroom, he found Louis waiting next to the paper towels and absentmindedly waving his hand over and over it. Harry smiled before speaking. "Here you are, love." Harry gave him the candy with a warm smile._

_Louis smiled widely, "Thank you," He paused, confusion overcoming him._

_"Harry,"_

_"Thank you, 'arry, my names Louis, but you can call me Lou. My friends call me Lou."_

_"You are welcome, Lou."_

_*_

"And that's where it began," Harry said opening the shop door and walking out into the cold autumn night. "It only grew from there really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo, I know long time no see. I've been inactive for a bit and have so many stories i've started in my notes and on here that I've been kinda neglecting, and im so sorry about that. school is terrible and i'm ready to drop out already lmao. well these chapters arent that long but i promise they gonna get better. sosooso any questions/concerns or just love, ill be happy to reply no matter what. Hope yall are having a good night/day/evening. much love xxxxx


	3. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyooo hows everyone doing? good good, i hope. I am totally aware I basically am a sloth dats why my pfp is a sloth yall, connect the dots. sorry for the wait this one is about 4k, I pulled up the word count and yo I hope its accurate. tysm for all the love and support towards my shitty writing, its definitely appreciated. any more questions/concerns/suggestion or you just wanna call me out of bullshitttt i already know about *cough cough* please feel free to do so. I love you all and thank you for reading! xxxxx
> 
> Harry is 27 rn  
> Louis is 15 rn
> 
> lol hi, idk how long has passed but letting yall know this story updated. Im back and tryna be productive n make this shit cute. future chapters r going to be edited and cut up a bit, I want to get rid of why I stopped writing in the first place. So stay tuned for new stuff n cute stuff, but also dark stuff bc that what yall asked for toooo :)

Harry walked out of the gas station quickly and made his way to his car, Jay trailing behind him quickly. Harry got in and started the car, bringing the ignition to life. He remembers the first time he managed to sneak Louis into his car. 

*

_"'Arry, I can't reach the step." Louis pouted, his legs being far too short for him to get into the large vehicle on his own. Harry smiled, watching him struggle for a moment. He wonders what other ways he can make Louis struggle, make him scream out for help while Harry tugs and pinches on his sensitive skin all while pounding into him too. Soon it wouldn't just be a fantasy._

_"Here," Harry wraps a hand around Louis tiny waist and the other directly under his bum, Harry squeezed ever so lightly and Louis barely noticed. "I'll help you," He got Louis in and buckled his seatbelt before Harry placed a delicate kiss to Louis' temple and then got into the driver's seat with Louis in the passengers. Their plan was Louis told his_ mum _he's hanging out with a 'friend' when he is actually going to a movie with a man that is twelve years older than him, Jay would never approve._

_Harry jammed his keys in then started the ignition, it was a loud car and it managed to make Louis jump in his seat and tears burn in his eyes from embarrassment._

_"Oh, did you have a scare, Lou?" Harry asks while fluffing Louis' hair._

_"I'm fine," Louis sniffled. Harry looked at him and pouted his lips._

_"Poor baby," Harry smacked his lips shaking his head,"and you've been begging me to take you to that scary movie," Harry said grabbing a reaction out of Louis._

_"I'm not a baby, Harry." Louis crossed his arms over his chest and Harry observed his little belly jut out from the way Louis sat._

_"You are my baby, aren't you." Harry smiled reaching over and grabbing Louis’ wrist with his hand, unbuckling Louis' seatbelt with the other. He dragged Louis across the console until the boy was in his lap. "Aren't you?" Harry asked again when Louis said nothing. Louis nodded slowly with his head dropped. Harry glared before he gripped Louis chin roughly and forced the boy to look at him, slight fear written within his blue orbs. "Words," Harry commanded._

_"All yours Harry, all yours forever," Louis mumbled the phrase Harry had been working on ingraining into him. Harry sighed, that will have to do. In less than a week, Harry would take Louis where they could be alone for the rest of time. Where Jay didn't exist, where he could bruise Louis up without the paranoia of someone seeing, and where he could do whatever he wanted to the little boy. Only a weeks time away._

*

Harry looked over to see Jay occupying that spot now, Louis' spot. She even looked at him almost exactly like the way Louis had done when Harry caught him, both their bright blue eyes overflowing with how watery they were. He could see that Jay wasn't as scared as Louis was, but she should be, she really fucking should be.

“I am human, Jay,” Harry whispered. He observed the tear stains that smothered her cheeks, “I do care, and I feel so so much, sometimes too much.” Harry broke into a sob after looking away from Jay and out the windshield, “I love him so much, and I’m so grateful to have him all to myself.” Harry cried silently to himself for a moment, holding his head in his palms as Jay only watched. "And now I just can't be certain that he always will be, only mine." He said lowly, lifting his head slightly. "I mean, you know how hard it's been. And I-I just can't continue- with worrying anymore, I just need to deal with the problem and get on with it." Harry started mumbling.

"Wh-what do you mean, Harry?" Jay asked softly, holding in her breath as she awaited Harry's response, she had a feeling it wasn't in her favor.

"I'm sorry it's come to this Jay, but you need to go," Harry says calmly running a hand through his unruly curls that reached his shoulders. "You just need to be disposed of. It's as simple as that." He shrugged and Jay started to sob. 

She was never seen nor heard from again. 

*

 _Harry had been planning this out carefully, counting down the days that he would be able to take Louis away and make sure he_ was never seen _in the public's eye again. Coincidentally Louis chose today to tell Harry they couldn't be friends anymore, as there had been multiple times Jay had almost found out and Louis told Harry softly how paranoid he's become. Harry gritted his teeth as Louis spoke, anger rising within Harry and fear within Louis._

_"Lou, what about all the fun times we've had?" Harry snaps. "What about all the other plans we've made, I was about to order those tickets today, the ones you just 'can't live without'." Harry mocks him and Louis doesn't miss the dramatic change in Harry's voice when he does._

_Louis crosses his arms and furrows his brows as he stares at his van covered feet. "Well, good thing you didn't. I wouldn't want to go with you anyways." Louis huffs._

_"Do not lie to me, Louis," Harry says and Louis visibly flinches from his tone. "We both damn well know you wanted me to take you, you know you'd have a lot more fun with me at a stupid concert than with your 'boring'_ mum _." Harry mocks him again and Louis glares at him._

_"You may be slightly more entertaining but she loves me more than you can ever try to." Louis spits as Harrys jaw clenches and his hand reaches out grab Louis' wrist. "Let go," Louis says attempting to tug his hand out of Harrys but Harry just pulls Louis towards him._

_"You are so ungrateful, I've taken you to so many places and I've spoiled you rotten. Yet here you are trying to just cut me off. Ungrateful bitch." Harry pulls Louis to his car, and Louis doesn't think anything of it. Harry opens the door to the back seat and pulls out a few zip ties from his hoodie pockets, quickly fastening them onto Louis' wrists before Louis can react._

_"Harry, what are you doing?" Louis whispers gulping, eyeing how the ties were already digging into his skin from how tight Harry did them._

_"We are going to play a game, it is called, Louis the ungrateful bitch." Harry spits, pulling Louis towards him and the car more. "Get in the car, ungrateful bitch."  Harry lightly but forcefully pushes Louis towards the seat, causing the twelve-year-old to stumble slightly._

_"Please, don't call me that," Louis whispers as his eyes start to water, Harry is never mean to him, they've playfully bickered a few times but that was it._

_"Shut up," Harry says then gestures for Louis to climb in when he doesn't, he goes to push Louis in then Louis lets out a scream and Harry is quick to cover Louis' mouth. Louis' legs start working to kick at Harry and his mouth never stops making sounds. "Louis, you need to calm down," Harry mutters angrily, one of his hands smacked roughly against Louis' mouth muffling his screams while the other grips Louis' tied wrists tightly. "Be good for me, baby," Harry whispers against his ear._

_"No, let me go, Harry. Stop! I don't want to go with you," Louis screams against Harry's hand as he's chucked into the back seat of the suburban. "Help! Help me!"_

_"Just shut up!" Harry whisper yells before slamming the car door shut and quickly getting into the driver's seat, before speeding away from the park. Louis cries in the back seat, faced down on his tummy with his hands tied uncomfortably behind his back. Harry drives feverously, turning sharply and almost running a few red lights._

_"Harry," Louis' voice croaks as he shifts his weight to sit on his bottom, "Harry, please," Louis begs as his hands try to separate within the_ ties _, he fails. Harry only turns up the radio and hums along. More tears fall from Louis' blue eyes. "I don't want to go with you," Louis whispers through the music._

 _Louis stays awake as long as he can but his small burst of trying to fight Harry and his long sob session that refused to stop when he thought of never seeing his_ mum _again, and all the fear he was feeling, it all wore him out. Causing the small boy to gently pass out from exhaustion on Harry's backseats with tear stains down his cheeks and already sore wrists behind his back. Harry only gave Louis' unconscious figure a glance before smiling and continuing to drive._

*

_The drive could have been a few hours or a few days, Louis didn't know and he didn't dare ask Harry. When he woke he was in a bed, with pajamas on. Louis looked around sleepily, his blurry vision making everything look like fuzzy blobs, he needed his glasses. Louis opened and closed his eyes a few times before attempting to move his wrist, but Louis couldn't move it. Louis shifts his eyes quickly to the[strap](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1OCnpJFXXXXa5XpXXq6xXFXXXE.jpg) around his wrist and observes it, it was black and furry holding his wrist in place gently. He furrows his eyebrows before trying to tug it out of the confinements but he was only met with a burn, from the zip ties that laced his wrists earlier. Louis hissed quietly, setting his wrist back down. He turned his head and looked at his other wrist finding it in the exact same condition as the other, it burned when he moved that one too._

_He opened his mouth to yell for help but when he tried nothing came out, he had lost his voice from the crying and screaming yesterday. Louis gulped, attempting to gather as much spit as possible before letting out a small scream. "Help!" It didn't go unnoticed. Louis listened to boots thudding down the hallway before the door handle was turning and Louis squinted his eyes trying to make out the figure that stood in black as the door slowly creaked open._

_"You're up,"  Harry said, and Louis visibly grimaced as Harry shut the door behind him with a water glass in hand and made his way to the bed. Harry noticed. "Don't seem too happy to see me, do you," Harry mumbled a pout on his lips, he sat next to Louis on the edge of the bed, setting his water on the bedside table before slowly leaning down and pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead._

_"Don't." Louis croaked, quietly. Harry glared at him before reaching over onto the table and grabbing the glass that was there. Harry brought it to Louis' mouth before Louis started shaking his head quickly, and pushing himself into the sheets as Harry stared at him with a blank expression._

_"You haven't had anything for the past day, at least have a sip." Harry moved the glass closer to Louis and Louis looked at him with wide eyes. Harry raised his eyebrows in a challenging expression before pressing the glass to his own lips and taking a gulp of it, ice clacking against his white teeth. "I'm not going to poison you, I want you alive." Harry said after pulling the glass from his lips and pressing it even closer to Louis', the rim of it brushing against Louis' lips. "Have some, now," Harry commanded, gripping Louis jaw in his hand._

_"No, thank you," Louis whispered brokenly with a little shake of his head, Harry then jolted his arm forcefully causing the ice cold water to splash onto Louis' face and drip down to pool in his collar bones and soak his shirt. Louis gasped and shivered as Harry only smirked, and pulled the warm blankets off of Louis and onto the floor._

_"You should've just had a taste" Harry mutters standing from the bed as Louis shakes from the cold. "I'll turn the a/c on high to make sure you stay nice and, chilly," Harry says almost sympathetically as if he was tending to someone ill. "Oh, I almost forgot," Harry smiles, hands wrapping around Louis' hips and tugging the pajama pants down, "Wouldn't want a naughty, ungrateful bitch like you to be warm." Harry folds the pants neatly in his arms and twists his lips. "I was hoping you'd come out and we could watch a movie in the living room, the fireplace is just lovely." Harry mumbles and Louis stays quiet aside from not being able to control his teeth chattering. "But you just had to be stubborn, even after what I did for you." Harry sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I don't like that sound," Harry mumbles after he's been silent for a moment. He goes to a dresser in the closet and pulls out a pair of socks, "This should work," Harry says walking back to Louis and shoving one of them into the boy's mouth, Louis gags as Harry pushes it in further. "Much better, now don't make me use the other." Harry sets it on the nightstand before checking Louis' ties, fastening a few, then giving Louis' an entire once over._

_The boy was dressed in a cold water soaked silk pajama shirt and tight briefs that Harry stared at a little more than he should've. In his mind running over the option of slipping those off and pulling lacy panties on him instead. Maybe after Louis' bathed and behaved, Harry would get him some as a 'good boy' gift. Harry bit his bottom lip then turned around walking to the door and opening it, he looks back at Louis who was visibly shaking before he walks out, turns off the light and closes the door behind him. Leaving Louis alone to shiver in the darkness._

*

_A couple days later and Louis will eat, he is still picky but Harry think's it's progress enough that he's getting the proper nutrients the young boy needed to grow. To grow into a playtoy for Harry and to become the mother of his children, to become everything Harry's ever dreamed of right at his fingertips._

_"Louis?" Harry calls, strolling into the room where Louis remained cuffed to the bed, "Would you like to come down for dinner, love?" Harry says softly, approaching the bed where Louis was sprawled out, his wrist still attached to the headboard though, barely naked with tight lace shorts covering his bum as he drooled out onto the pillow. Harry smiled lovingly at the sight, cooing eternally at how absolutely adorable Louis was. "Baby," Harry whispers leaning down to brush his fingers through Louis' fringe and wipe away the drool on his cheek._

_Louis stirred gently, whining and whimpering as he woke, fussing like a newborn practically and Harry smiled wider as he sat down next to Louis, pulling the small boy into his lap. "Hi, sweetheart," Harry whispered lovingly as Louis started blinking his eyes open, his blue orbs lazily settling on Harry. "You have a good cat nap?" Harry asked, smirking as he traced Louis' pink lips with his thumb._

_"Yeah, 'twas good," Louis mumbles behind Harry's finger, starting to look around the room, sighing softly as he took in his surroundings again, realizing he hadn't woken from a nightmare like he so desperately wanted. He whines softly as he yawns curling into Harry's lap, his stomach growling gently, "m hungry, daddy." He whispers looking up at Harry with wide blue eyes. Harry grins softly at the name, biting his lip as he reached behind Louis and undid the tie._

_"Then let's get you something to eat, kitten." He says, picking the small boy up and carrying out of the room, taking him downstairs to eat._

 

(everything below isn't edited yet, im going slow as to not overwhlem myself and give yall semi decent writing, okok love u)

*

Louis is upstairs in the guest room making the bed when Harry finds him.

Louis spares him a glance before pulling on the sheet to smooth it out. “You were gone for a long time,” Louis says quietly.

“I know,” Harry whispers, hands going to pull at his face before his hair, “took longer than I wanted it to. I missed you.” Harry wraps his arms around Louis' waist, pressing the boys back against his chest. Harry places kisses along the back of Louis' neck, before biting harshly causing Louis to yelp before whimpering, "Say it back," Harry whispers against his earlobe as one of his hands pinch at Louis sensitive tummy causing tiny shocks of pain to shoot through Louis.

"I missed you too," Louis stutters as Harry's other hand grips roughly at Louis' bum through the black leggings Harry told him to wear.

"wanna take you right here, Lou." Harry breathes against his ear and Louis blinks back a few protruding tears.

He didn't like to do those kinds of things with Harry. He didn't know what half the stuff they did was when he first got here, but now just from Harrys touches and the tone in his voice, Louis could tell when Harry wanted to throw him up against the wall and roughly shove into him without prep or when Harry's wanting to tie him up and get his screams on recordings.

Louis stayed silent as Harry continued on with his semi-assault, only giving out fake whimpers when he thought were appropriate, Harry pulled away after another round of squeezes and new marks were burning on Louis' neck. There was another kiss placed on the back of Louis' neck before Harry pulled away and turned Louis around, looking him up and down.

"God," Harry sighed, Louis was in a baggy burgundy sweater with his very tight black leggings and bare feet. Bruises peeked out from around his collar bones, wrists and up and down his forearms, the most prominent one was a few dark marks around his neck he got from Harry choking him, they've refused to fade over the past three days.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked looking down at himself, his little tummy protruding against the sweater as he picked up a different blanket and started to fold it.

Harry didn't say anything only watched as Louis continued with folding the sheet over and over until he got it right if he didn't Harry beat him until he did. He's told Louis many times before he isn't a slob and damn well won't live like one. Louis finishes placing the blanket in the closet once he's done the folding, it was one of the many spares they had for 'guests' meanwhile Louis' never seen anyone but Harry since the day he was taken.

"There's something downstairs you should see," Harry spoke rubbing his thumb across his bottom lip, he did this when he was mentally arguing over something, Louis' picked up on it as Harry always did it before he was pulling off his belt and slapping it against Louis' bare skin.

"I cleaned everything you wanted me to. The dishes are done, the kitchen is mopped and swept, I made pie and vacuumed. I wiped down the bathrooms and the windows too." Louis rambled out as Harry grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room and down the stairs, "I promise I made sure there weren't any messes and I, I, don't mind doing more. I'll do more." Louis said quickly as they made their way down.

"Why would I have you do more when you can't even do the ones I ask you to do right," Harry grumbled once they were at the bottom of the stairs, Louis eyes watered in fear at the thought of Harry pressing his hand against the stove like he did last month.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Louis croaked out, usually Harry let him off the hook if he apologized soon enough. Harry pulled him into the living room and Louis met the eyes of another person, his mother. "Mum?" She stared at him and his bruises with wide eyes before Harry was shoving Louis towards her. Louis looked back at Harry for permission and Harry only nodded and Louis practically ran to mum, embracing her in a bone crushing hug as he broke with a sob.  

"Oh, Lou." She whispered, running her fingers through Louis' hair lovingly and holding him tight to her chest. Tears cascaded down both their cheeks as Harry stood by the doorway observing every movement if anything happened he wouldn't hesitate to rip Louis from Jay and throw her out. "I've missed you so much,"

"I missed you more, mum!" Louis replies instantly and somewhere inside Harry jealously nips. He decides then to make his way to the couch and grab Louis too. Harry pulls Louis from Jay then sets himself and Louis on his lap across from Jay. The couches faced each other and the only thing that separated them was a wooden coffee table. Jay wipes her eyes before straightening her skirt and looks at Louis with a sad smile.

"So what've you been up too?" She asks in a whisper, her eyes watering again as Louis' sweater shifts when he moves and only exposed more of his spoiled skin.

"Not a lot," Louis says and Harry glares at the two of them, how much of a bullshit conversation is this? He rolls his eyes when Louis speaks again, "How is everyone at home?" And Harry snaps at that before Jay is able to reply, Harry pushes Louis from his lap and delivers a kick to the back of the boy's thigh roughly, his pointed boot jabbing the sensitive skin. 

"How dare you say that," Harry spits and Jay watches in shock at the scene before her. "Get out of my fucking sight." Harry kicks at the side of his knee and Louis cries out in pain as he starts to crawl from his spot, Harry slaps his ass as he tries to make his way behind the couch. Harry meets his eyes with Jays again and hers are still as glossy as ever. He regrets this, it was Louis' idea in the first place. "Maybe you should leave," Harry mutters, rubbing a hand over his face. "This isn't working."

"We can make it work," Jay speaks up quickly her eyes following Louis as he makes it behind Harry's couch and a small thud is sounded before Harry sighs and looks behind him and at the boy who's rolled onto his side and has his face scrunched in pain. Harry turns back around to Jay's pleading eyes. "Please, Harry. I'll help you, remember." Harry closes his eyes and thinks over his options before standing from the couch and walking towards Louis.

"You can stay in the guest room tonight, then we can talk in the morning." Harry picks Louis up bridal style and motions for Jay to follow him, they walk up the stairs and Harry leads her into the room, "There's a bathroom across the hall if you need anything, help yourself, just don't make any messes, or do. I'm not the one who cleans them." Harry smirks lightly, "Our [room](http://st.hzcdn.com/simgs/7d41ab6f010e01da_4-9359/traditional-bedroom.jpg) stays locked so do not try to come in and sneak him out or anything of that sort will not work at all. Do you need anything?" Harry asks already bored with Jay's presence and looks at the fifteen-year-old that flinches in his arms. 

"Could I say goodnight to him?" Jay asks and Harry nods, leading them out of the guest room and into his and Louis room. Harry sets Louis gently on the bed on the left side, Louis' side. Then Harry moves to open the dressers in search of pajamas for himself and Louis.

Jay mumbles a few things to Louis before kissing his head and giving him a hug before she is pulling away with a sad smile. Harry directs her out of the room and makes sure she finds the way to her own before locking his door and turning back to Louis. Harry holds a pair of black lace panties in his hand and [blue](http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB13FU.LVXXXXcnapXXq6xXFXXXq/Fashion-home-shorts-pajama-font-b-pants-b-font-font-b-women-b-font-sexy-embroidery.jpg) silk shorts in the other. He sits on the edge of the bed, setting the clothes next to him before he tugs off Louis leggings. His hands travel up Louis' thighs checking to see if Louis shaved like he was supposed to. "Remind me to put lotion on you later," Harry whispers as he pulls off Louis' sweater then his briefs.

"Okay." Louis whispers before letting out a yawn as Harry dressed him as if he was a delicate doll. 

"What was your day like?" Harry gets up from the bed and pulls off his pants and shirt only being left in his breifs, before he flicks on Louis' lamp then turns off their room light.

"It was boring without you here." Louis mumbles curling into Harry for warmth once the man got into bed. "How was yours?' Harry wraps his arms around Louis, making sure they are both comfortable before replying.

"Long," Harry says simply with a small shrug. because that is what it was. And Louis nods his head before another yawn escapes him, "Did you sleep much last night?"

"No." 

"Those dreams again?" Louis nods. "I can pick up those pills for you." Harry brings Louis closer to him by tightening his arm that rested against Louis' hip.

"That's okay, they didn't really help." Louis' eyes start to droop and he brings his thumb to his lips subconsciously, Harry watches as Louis opens his lips and he sucks his thumb in, his tongue instantly wrapping around it. 

"Goodnight, I love you," Harry whispers after he's turned Louis lamp off and darkness surrounds them.

"Love you too," Louis says quietly around his thumb as his eyes close and drifts into sleep.

Harry stays awake thinking of what ways he'd dispose of Jay's corpse. He had to get rid of her. She's only causing problems. What was Harry thinking to trust Louis' judgment, to bring her here was the worst and stupidest thing he's done yet. They were arguing when Louis brought it up, that if he could see one other person outside of Harry he'd be satisfied. So Harry did that and the only thing to come out of this is unneeded drama and time being wasted.  

Harry was thinking too much he always did this, pushing his brain to work until it throbbed with such force his skull felt close to rupturing. When he was young he had been told he had a slightly overactive brain but since he's assumed his thoughts only got faster and faster while his words slowed and came out slurred, it was weird and he never liked thinking or talking about it, never liked anything to do with himself. Instead, he drowned himself in Louis, in Louis' shaky voice, in Louis' curves, in Louis' soft eyes. Nothing about Harry mattered, he was disgusting as they put it, a walking disease. Louis was a dream, not only just sex on legs, but soft sugar cookies in the mornings and hot tea beside the phone. Harry wished he was younger and Louis was older, he wished he wasn't as fucked up as he is, he wishes they'd of met in the right way. He 

Nothing about Harry mattered, he was disgusting as they put it, a walking disease. Louis was a dream, not only just sex on legs, but soft sugar cookies in the mornings and hot tea beside the phone. Harry wished he was younger and Louis was older, he wished he wasn't as fucked up as he is, he wishes they'd of met in the right way. He knows Louis is the only one for him, he could never just move on from Louis. He couldn't it was out of the question and impossible. Harry relishes in the moment he is in right now, holding Louis tightly to him because who knew if Jay decided to grab the home phone downstairs and the police would arrive in minutes. It was more than possible and Harry's heart shutters at the thought of Louis being taken away from him, from who he belonged to. 

Harry blinks the thought away, Jay wouldn't do that she practically begged on her hands and knees for Louis and that's what he's given her. He's given her a lot, maybe too much. He regrets this entirely, all of it is fucking stupid and Jay needs to be paid off, shipped off, or dead. He'll let Louis choose and they will never speak of it again. They'll move to Spain and hide behind borders and gates, they can start over and Harry will admire Louis' sunkissed skin while they are poolside and teaching their kids to swim without floaties.

They'll disappear because it's what they have to do, to stay together.

 

 


	4. 25

Harry doesn’t sleep much that night, then again he hasn’t slept well ever since Louis’ started acting up because of his ‘pregnancies’, his paranoia gets the best of him and before he realizes it he’s secured Louis’ unconscious body to the beds black ties and is slipping out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him before locking it with his key, only leaving a lamp on in the room for Louis.

Harry slowly walks down the dark hallway and for the first time he feels like he isn’t in control. He feels powerless knowing Jay, someone that is only important to him because she is important to Louis, Jay holds the power now, Harry is fully aware of that and he’s sure Jay is too.

Harry sighs bringing his hand to run through his hair as his feet slowly pound down the wooden hallway. He makes it to the guest room and stands outside the door for a moment before holding his breath and pressing his ear next to the door. There is a muffled sound behind the door, a sob? Harry pulls back from the door and grins.

He quickly makes his way back to his room and closes the door rather loudly causing Louis to stir before a small squeak escapes him as he stretches. Louis’ eyes blink open hazily and he looks at Harry as the man stands next to the door and fastens the lock. Louis parts his lips a few times before he turns his head and sees his tied up arms.

It wasn’t unusual for him to wake up like this. This wasn’t even a bad way for him to wake up, apart from the other things Harry’s done to him this was relaxing without the sour smell of come in the air and in his hair. There had been times he’s woken and Harry’s left him dangling in a sex swing, the thick ropes tied so tightly around his most sensitive parts.

“You leave?” Louis whispers and Harry doesn’t answer, he checks the lock again before walking into the master bath. Louis frowns as he listens to the sink being turned on then off and when Harry saunters out of the bathroom with freshly brushed curls Louis does his best not to giggle but sometimes Harry was just so silly with him and he was a child still after all.

Harry smiles as he views Louis’ state, tied up and very very vulnerable yet here he is with pretty sounds falling from his cracked lips and his eyes crinkling. “What’re you laughing about?” Harry flicks off the lamp letting darkness surround the room again and Louis just giggles harder when he feels the bed shift under Harry’s weight. Harry crawls to him, left-hand wrapping around Louis’ waist and the other around his neck, “Tell me,” Harry says his right hand squeezing as his lips nip at Louis’ earlobe.

“N-nothing,” Louis wheezes out as his giggles die down when Harry tightens his grip even more. “Just, I saw a [clip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGvxFqKUE9M) on the telly the other day and just now i-i thought of it.”

Harry hums before removing his hand from Louis’ neck and trailing is down the boy's side instead, “Was it the cat one?” Harry settles next to Louis before reaching over and undoing his right tie. “Where they’re getting brain freezes, right?”

Louis smiles widely and nods happily, bringing his right hand down to his chest and slowly flicking it back and forth in efforts to stimulate blood flow. “I love that one, I kept rewinding it and laughed so hard.” Louis giggled before he winces when the buckle of the strap catches onto the already sensitive skin of his wrist.

“Sorry,” Harry whispers before taking Louis’ wrist in his hand and placing soft kisses on them.

Louis sighs, there wasn’t any blood so he had nothing to cry about. “Where did you go?”

“I heard something, thought it was your mum or something.” Harry stiffens as he says it and Louis knows it's a lie. They live in the far countryside, in a gated house, and Harry’s never been shy to show off his strength, ever. Many times Louis has tried to leave, to escape. To go back to his real home, to his real family, to the people he truly loved.

Once he got really close, his bare feet numb on the gravel as he was stood only a foot away from the tall black gate. If only he had brought that damned key that hung around Harry's neck, around his captor's neck. The sun had set and the chill of the autumn night was setting in, wet grass and muddy puddles surrounding Louis’ thirteen-year-old self, he sobbed as he pulled on the bars and they barely swung, this is useless he knows that but he can’t give in yet, he can’t just let Harry win, he can’t. He was cold very cold, the icy wind whipped through his hair and brushed his exposed skin as Louis trembled in a thin [gray](http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1HRGfLFXXXXaLXVXXq6xXFXXXu/New-Ripped-Tee-TShirt-Casual-cotton-Plaid-Shirts-Hiphop-Streetwear-Top-Men-Summer-Men-t-shirt.jpg) t-shirt that was littered with holes.

It wasn’t long after until Harry left his office to see how Louis’ 'nap' was going when he noticed the boy missing, seconds after doing a quick run through of every room in the house and shouting the boys name angrily. Harry stormed outside after checking the surveillance footage and seeing Louis’ figure attempting to climb on the slippery metal. Harry was furious, how dare Louis try to leave when Harry gives him everything and more. 

Harrys eyes almost purely black with rage and his voice deeper than it possibly should be. “Louis William Styles!” Harry shouts over the thunder as he approaches the boy, orange and yellow leaves crushing beneath his black boots. Louis turns around with fearful eyes and he shrieks when Harry lunges at him. Their bodies collide, Harrys pressing Louis against the gate uncomfortably, making the sharpest points of it dig into Louis’ back. “What in gods name has gotten into you?” Harry seethed against his ear before spitting in his face and pulling Louis from the gate only to throw him onto the roughly pebbled gravel. Louis lands with a cry when multiple parts of his body clash against the rocks causing the soft tan skin to tear. Harry delivers a kick to his stomach before Louis is working to gather himself in a fetal position.

“Stop!” He cries out as Harry continues to kick at him before sparing him a second to breathe.

“Spread your legs,” Harry commands brushing his long hair out [of](http://harryandlouis.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/harry-styles-through-the-dark-melbourne-02.gif) his eyes while he stares Louis down and the boy weakly shakes his head no. “Did that sound like a fucking question to you?”

“Please, please,” Louis whimpers as his knees slowly fall apart. Harry stands in between Louis’s legs while the boy laid motionless on the gravel. Harry pulls back his pointed boot before swinging it forward and it smashes into Louis’ sensitive balls. He screams loudly over the thunder as the feeling sets in and tears cascade down his cheeks. Harry stands there satisfied before grabbing the boy's arm and dragging him up the drive and towards the front door, he speeds when he reaches the concrete in hopes Louis will get all sorts of road burns from the crummy ground scraping his soft youthful skin.

Once they are inside Harry drags the wet sobbing boy into the hallway before slamming the front door shut and fastening all the locks on it with his key before shoving the key into his pants pocket. Harry turns back to Louis that was curled into ball on the rug, he looks at him and observes his new scratches. Harry stalks off down the hallway and up the stairs as Louis moves to get onto his knees.

Everything hurts, he’s got a headache from crying and his throat burns from the screaming, each time he breathes in it feels like huge shards of glass are stuck in his throat, jagged edges making it feel torn apart and abused. His nose is stuffy from being out in the cold and his hair is flatly dripping across his forehead and into his eyes. His body aches from Harry dragging him on the ground, his arm feeling as if it was going to pop out of place since the force Harry pulled it with was on the very edge of what Louis’ couldn’t manage. Then again Harry does so much without his permission, things he’s never done, and things they do but Louis doesn’t ever want to do again.

Tears fall from Louis' cheeks as his hands cup his face, Harry's footsteps come bounding down the stairs moments later. Louis doesn’t remove his hands as Harrys boots tap against the hardwood and slightly creaks under his weight.

“I’m going to give you two options, you may choose whichever punishment feels fit after this scene you decided to cause. One : You will do chores like no other, I will give you lists longer than your height and expect them to be done within a certain time period. The chores will last a full five days. Two : You will not eat for three full days, starting tonight, you won’t be served dinner, you won’t have anything other than water tomorrow, then the day after only water too, you won’t eat until lunch has passed on the day after after tomorrow. You must prepare all my meals though.” Harry finished with his arms crossed over his chest as he started down at Louis. The house was warm, scented candles lit and the fireplace roaring, the yellow ceiling lights made Louis a little dizzy but he rather have hot over cold any day. He looked up at Harry slowly.

“I, I, can I have some time to think about it?” Louis shivered in a small voice.

“No-,” Harry sighs deeply, “Before dinner I want an answer.” Louis nodded at that and Harry reached down to gather the boy into his arms. Harry walked them to the [bathroom](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/28/93/68/289368b35f16f8e817b521c6488d2219.jpg) and set Louis down onto the covered toilet seat. 

Harry leaned over the tub and twisted the knob, then brushed two fingers under the faucet to see if it was warm enough, he twisted the knob again before dragging his arm along the floor of the bathtub to swish some of the water around. Louis watched with bloodshot eyes as he did a few times before pressing the plug into the drain, Harry grabbed a few bottles from the shelf before popping one of them open and dumping some into the running water. Louis observed the bubbles grow from babies to giants. 

Harry finally done with tending to tub turns back to Louis to tend to him. Harry pats Louis’ knee lightly, gently, before moving from his crouched position to a standing one then he is leaving the bathroom in search of a first aid kit. When Harry comes back, the bathroom almost reeks of lavender and honey, it was on the brink of being too much but at the same time it really wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough of an apology to Louis, it will never amount to a third of half of the bad things he’s done this past week. It won’t, but its a good effort, he thinks, at least he is trying. He is trying isn’t he?

Louis sat distracted by the expensive bubbles that shined as if they were jewels too, his little figure on the toilet seat, back slouched and posture poor. Harry set the kit down on the sink then went to pull off Louis’ wet shirt, as he lifts the material and Louis’ skin is shown, he views the bites, hickeys, and bruises that wrapped around Louis’ middle. Some of them he was proud of, he liked Louis looking all owned, Harrys territory marked so everyone knew to not even go near him. Some looked too dark and painful, a few too much, overwhelming even, placed in wrong spots in delusional shades. 

Harry tore his eyes from Louis’ middle before throwing the shirt in the hamper then he grabbed the first aid kit and fished around in it for alcohol wipes and Neosporin, bandaids too. Louis was bare now, not having underwear on before, only the t-shirt Harry had tossed to him earlier before he left the room for a work call covered him.

“I’m sorry.” Louis whispered as Harry kneeled before him and started wiping the wipes over his open wounds. “Daddy,” Louis hissed as the alcohol burned into his skin and Harry continued on cleaning his wounds silently with a blank expression. After what felt like ages to Louis, Harry was tossing the last wipe in the trash and untwisting the cap of Neosporin, Louis watched as Harry squirted some of the gel onto the pads of his fingers before he was massaging it into the angry red scratches along Louis legs and arms. There wasn’t anything Louis should say, but he can’t handle Harry’s silent treatment, in a way he’s even scarier when there is just body language.

Just as Louis opens his mouth to speak Harry has beat him to it. “Have you decided yet?” Harry asks as he rubs into a spot on Louis’ calf, Louis shakes his head no. Harry sighs, “I shouldn’t be as lenient as I am with you, but I do have another choice you can pick from.” Harry looks up at him and Louis is showing he’s listening and interested from his posture. 

One thing Harry liked about himself was the fact that he was able to read people so well, he often prided himself on it. “All I want is a solid two weeks where we can be normal. Will you give me that? I want to take you into town and get you nice proper clothes and we can grocery shop too, like a fucking normal couple would. I just want, no I need you to try and give us a chance Louis. I only took you because I wanted you to grow with me and I with you, but all we do is fight and you resist so much.” Harrys voice breaks and Louis watches as his green eyes water. “I’m not that bad, sweetheart. I just have expectations and when you don’t follow them I feel very very disappointed and then my temper follows along there too. I promise I'll work on that if you work with me. Please, Louis, I care so deeply for you, it's become unhealthy.”

Harry lifted his head, moving forward on his knees, dragged his hands up from the bottom of Louis’ calfs to his thick thighs then up his petite waist, his fingers trailed on until he was cupping Louis’ cheeks and pulling the boy towards him. “Will you be my good little boy?” Harry whispered, his breath fanning across Louis’ lips.

“Yes,” Louis said, almost as if he were in a trance.

“Yes, who?”

“Yes, Daddy. I'm yours, your good little boy.”

*

Louis woke the next morning alone, usually, Harry was next to him, wrapped around him keeping him warm and confined. At first, he didn’t like it, waking up sweaty and pressed up against the other man, barely being able to breathe since Harry's hair would curtain the small gap of fresh air they had, the sour smell of dried come lingered between them instead and Louis always worked to hold back his gags. 

Now he’d grown used to it, gotten accustomed to the feeling of someone protecting and blanketing him from anyone else, he liked it too, Harry’d never know that though, Louis would never let him. But he did enjoy waking up and running his own delicate fingers over Harry's prominent tattoos, the bold black ink sticking out from his occasionally tanned skin.

Louis used to have the neatest tan, he loved it. His figure painted a golden shade from the sun that beamed along with his bright personality. He dulled down a bit now. He still goes outside yes, to tend to the garden and sometimes Harry and he will play games out in the backyard. But over the years their outside time only happened when Louis was 'good' when Harry thought Louis ought to be rewarded they would go out and bask in the sun until it set. Now days Louis usually stays inside, watching the sunset from the kitchen window above the sink as he scrubs the dirty dishes. He’d like to go out soon.

Louis sat up from where he laid, bringing himself to his feet before stretching on his toes to loosen up his knotted back, he was usually sore and tense. Maybe he should ask Harry if they could start doing yoga soon. He turned around to tend to the bed after his semi stretch session, pulling the sheets up into the corners and then the duvet. He made the bed in record time with all the practice he’s gotten over the years he is practically an expert by now.

Louis walked into the connected bathroom and went to use the bathroom, weirdly enough he always awoke with a full bladder, he never could wrap his finger around the fact behind it. Maybe the tea Harry makes him nightly. Probably. He moves to the sink next to wash the germs off of his small hands and then brings them up to his face wiping under his eyes and around his mouth to get all unneeded crusty’s disposed of. Louis finishes off with a tiny smile as he remembers his mother is here and Harry is actually letting them all interact today. He just needs to behave and things will go smoothly, he can behave, he will behave.

Louis walks out of the bathroom and to the bedroom door if it was locked Harry still wanted him in there, if not he could come out. Louis places a hand on the knob and turns it slightly, it’s locked. He huffs pulling his hands away and crossing them over his chest, he’s supposed to knock on the door only if he really wants to come out. So Louis does.

At first, they are just small hesitant knocks, then they grow into loud and faster ones. A few minutes later he can hear footsteps approaching the door, Louis steps back as a the sound of keys knocking against each other on the key rings get louder, then there's one in the lock shortly after the door is swinging open. Harry stands tall with Jay behind him.

“No need to be so loud,” Harry says, already in a bad mood from his previous conversation with Jay. “I was coming to check on you in,” He lifts up his right wrist, glancing at his watch before dropping it to his side again. “what ten more minutes.”

Louis looks to his mums pleading eyes then to his bare feet before answering, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause a ruckus, I just missed you.” Louis mumbles, lifting his gaze to meet Harry's softening eyes. The words were aimed all for his mum, but he placed them in front of Harry, he didn’t mean it as much as he should. In the past years, Louis has been with him, he’s learned about how much of a softy Harry actually is, how much love Harry craves, how much he craves Louis’ affection.

Harry’s tone drops and instantly moves from his place where he was leaning against the door frame to pull Louis into his chest, “Oh, baby,” Harry hums into his hair as one of his long arms cascades down Louis’ back. “I missed you too,” Louis only digs his head into Harry's shoulder more and Harry squeezes his arms around him tighter. “Are you hungry? I have breakfast made for you.”

Harry's attitude was weird, Louis’ almost positive he’s got some sort of bipolar issue or he was just head over heels in love. “Yes, please,” Louis whispered. Harry swung them around, an arm wrapped around Louis’ waist as he led the boy downstairs, Jay trailing behind them. “Good morning, Mum,” Louis said and Jay smiled reaching a hand out to tousle his feathery fringe, into an upward motion [it](http://cdn.stylisheve.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/Louis-Tomlinson-Hair_31.jpg) would've stayed if she had any sort of gel.

“Good morning, babe. How’d you sleep?” Louis wanted purr at the old nickname and his mother's familiar and gentle hands in his hair. He missed all of this so so much.

“He slept just fine with me, thank you,” Harry grumbled pulling Louis’ away from Jay and onto his other side. One of Harry's hands going up and combing through Louis’ fringe possessively. Jay's eyes only narrowed as she watched Harry brush all of his hair to rest against Louis' forehead, a soft swoop [to](http://67.media.tumblr.com/c2106def79a9e194a448f8fc0b512bc0/tumblr_inline_mmo1i6L4xf1qms1xe.jpg) the side.

They made it to [the](http://images-28.har.com/e1/mediadisplay/28/hr3264728-3.jpg) kitchen, Harry sitting Louis down on one of the bar stools and Jay sat next to him. Harry went around the counter and back to his cooking, frying up scrambled eggs in a pan. The stove was a part of the small island so Harry was able to watch both of their every movement while he whisked and stirred ingredients, Harry, on one side while Jay and Louis were placed on the other.

“When did everyone get up?” Louis asked, breaking the silence of just sizzling bacon on another pan.

“When I usually do,” Harry replied, placing fruits neatly into the bowl of oatmeal for Louis, they would swaps days on and off of who makes breakfast, whenever Harry had to leave for work Louis would make breakfast, but when Harry stayed home and always on the weekend he would make them breakfast while Louis got to sleep in. He would make oatmeal with fruits, honey peanut butter toast, and tea, all for Louis. While Harry would get bacon, eggs and whatever protein filled item he desired too.

For days when Harry needed to leave for work he got up just before six, then days when Harry worked from home in his office, he was up a little after nine. Louis followed around Harry’s schedule on the days he left for work, on others he was up around eight.

“What time is it now,” Jay glanced behind Harry to the clock hanging neatly above the sink, “nearly nine, so maybe at seven thirty.” Jay shrugged and Louis nodded his head.

Once they were done with breakfast, Jay just having some tea, Louis turned to Harry to ask if they could go out into the garden and hopefully soak up the sun and good conversation. “I want you to shower and make chai then,” Harry muttered, sipping on his mug filled with strong coffee. Louis nodded eagerly before giving his mum a smile and practically running up the stairs to start with his shower.

Louis had been in Harry's lap as they both ate, but now with Louis’ presence gone and only half the food eaten on his plate Harrys sour mood is back and Jay arguing with him only makes it worse.

“He’s never going back to your home you know that,” Harry says, rubbing his temples as she blabs on about how much she misses _her_  baby when Louis is, in fact, _Harrys_ , Harry’s doll, his toy, his property, his pet, and most importantly _his_  baby. Harrys eyes narrow as Jay mutters on about how miserable Louis looks. “We’ve been bad yes, we are still not doing our best, the only fucking reason you are her is to help us be better so we can get to our best. Don’t think for a second anything will change after this. Fuck, you probably won’t ever see Louis again, maybe a phone call every so often is generous enough, maybe a Skype chat. Do not expect more than anything I've offered Jay. I can already see you getting high expectations when you shouldn’t.”

“You are a cruel man, Harry.” She scoffed and Harry only shrugged. He was and he always will be.

“I am, though we’ve crossed this bridge already,” Harry whispered to himself but Jay still heard. “Whatever enough of that, I’ll let you two sit down and have a proper chat, I’ll even give you space. Any escape talk or shit of that sort I swear to god Jay I will not hesitate to do anything drastic. You don’t ever want to cross me wrongly, maybe Louis will catch you up with some of his punishments later. Back to the point I’m giving you time to talk me up, give your approval and make me sound good. You need to do this.” Harry was on the verge of pleading, manly pleading that is. “Or you won’t even get that phone call, I’ll take him and I can make him and our child disappear within twenty-four hours or less.”

“I’ll do it. But you’ll still let me see Louis, you’ll let me see the baby too, you’ll let me visit and be a grandmother, no cut offs and I won’t go to the police.” Jay sticks out her hand to shake Harrys, to seal the deal.

Harry only rolls his eyes before his bigger hand wraps around her slightly aged ones, “Fine.”

*

They are in the backyard, Louis and Jay weeding through bushes while Harry watches the two of them like a hawk from his place on the lounge chair, sunglasses over his eyes and floral shirt halfway buttoned along with black ripped skinny jeans, it was late August. Louis in his jean shorts and Harrys shirt on him. Jay in her clothes from last night only her dress jacket is laid on the couch outside while her sleeves are rolled up as they dig around in the dirt.

“How is it here?” Jay asks, pulling out a string of green from between the earth. Louis bites his lip before responding.

“It's good yeah, but it's not home. Home is with you mum, I miss home so much. But you know sometimes Harry is really sweet to me, sometimes he’s very nice and kind and I like that side of him. But if I do one thing wrong or say something that barely upsets him he turns so cold. He gets so angry but he cools down quickly too. I always end up feeling guilty in the end anyways, because it was my fault in the first place.” Louis makes a small hole before turning around and grabbing the small bunch of purple flowers and shoving them down into it before covering its sides with dirt. The sun was really beating down on them and Louis knew he needed another shower soon, his poor mum needed a shower too.

“You shouldn’t feel guilty, love. Harrys he’s got issues that's one hundred percent for sure.”

“Yeah,” Louis whispered and Jay smiled sadly.

“But Lou, you realize he’s just lonely right, he just wants someone to love him back. He acts mighty tough and strong but on the inside, I’m sure he’s just very insecure and sad, he needs you to hold on to and love when he’s feeling so down, you know that dear?” Jay is lying through her teeth but its the only thing she can do, it what she needs to do.

“I’ve caught on to that a bit, I guess.” Louis says after a pregnant pause, “I just, he doesn’t listen to me when I tell him no, he only gets angry and carries on with whatever but somehow it gets worse.” Louis shrugs, his dirty fingers curling around the pink petals of the tulips he planted weeks before.

Jay sat there quietly, picking at her brain for more partly reasonable excuses. “Do you have any feelings for him?”

“Other than resentment and fear, no.” Louis looked back at Harry where he was flipping through a book while his gaze was still fixed right on Louis. His fingers absentmindedly caressing the pages when he met Louis’ eyes. His green boring into light blue before Louis quickly turned his head to the flowers again and Harry only sat with his eyebrows raised, eyes narrowing in on the two even more now.

Jay sighed, “Do you think there would ever be any potential feelings. He cares for you so much maybe you ought to return the favor, Lou.”

A scoff escapes Louis before he can control his words, “How dare you? If he’d stop forcing himself on me every other night and let me breathe, maybe treat me like a person instead of a toy. Maybe just maybe, I’d even consider loving or even remotely liking the man that took me away from my home, that ripped away my freedom and childhood. He isn’t even a man, he’s a coward for going after a child, a coward for not being able to build a relationship with someone his age, a disgusting person for stealing a preteen for his own enjoyment. He is terrible and all the sudden you are on his side. I’m your son, I’m your baby boy that was stolen away from you, yet here you are fighting against me, encouraging him even.”

Jay's stomach rolled at that and she blinked at the tears threatening to spill. “Louis that is not what I’m doing, I am your mother and I will always always be on your side, but,” How is she supposed to explain this without telling Louis the deal Harry had made with her. “I’m only trying to help you, as I can’t get you out of this, you should find the brights of it. Haven’t I always taught you to look for the best in someone before letting their worst cloud your judgment, have you noticed Harrys strong points? This morning you two seemed good.”

“I’ve learned to act you know if I play along it keeps him bearable but the second I step out of line or actually let what I’m thinking slip he’s worse than a monster.”

“What do you mean by bearable?”

“Mum, all he wants is sex, or to bruise me up. I’d enjoy it if it didn’t hurt as much as it does. Usually, after we are done, if I've been ‘good’ he’ll run us a bath and wash my hair and let me wash his, but god forbid if I do it wrong or barely scratch at his scalp the wrong way. After the bath and this is only if it goes well, we watch a movie and he’s very gentle and soft, and we lay in bed in our sweaters and cuddle, I like that I do like cuddling, and soft kissing. Only after he’s had a few glasses of wine to calm down will he kiss me softly, it isn’t rushed and dirty. It’s feathery and sweet, and I’ll get butterflies,” Louis smiles at that and a blush coats his cheeks, “and he’s so nice to me, he’s slow too, it isn’t fast like in bed. It’s good, I like, I love it when he’s like that.” Louis frowns, “It never happens that much, I wish it was more often that Harry was kind to me like that but he likes being really rough and just hard, everything is overwhelming when it's happening so fast.”

Jay is disgusted with the man she is trying to help, but she needs to for Louis. “Maybe, I could have a chat with him about that, yeah? And you two could work out some sort of balance.”

“I wouldn’t bother,” Louis mumbled, patting the dirt around the freshly planted flowers. Jay bites her lip before asking Louis about the one subject that’s been gnawing at the back of her mind.

“Harry told me you’re expecting, so I'll be a grandma then?” She asked and Louis whipped his head toward her with confusion and narrowed eyes covering his face.

“A baby?” Louis asked.

 “Yes, he said you are pregnant again.”

“Again?” Louis asked breathlessly, “What on earth are you going on about. I’ve never been pregnant, Harry makes me take the pill and he always uses condoms. Always.”

It’s Jay's turn to have confusion sweep over her, “No, Lou, he said you’ve been aborting the babies, this is your third try.”

“You think I'd have the heart or knowledge to do that, I couldn’t. I’d wouldn’t just live on if I did, I kill myself and that’d take the baby too.”

“He lied then,”

“Mum, he basically a sociopath, him lying can’t be surprising,” Louis mumbled gather up the gardening tools into a pile. “He’s told me worse.”

“You tell me if you do get pregnant then, right. Harry will let you call me and occasionally visit if you and he get on.” Louis' eyes light up.

“He will?” Louis whispered breathlessly, “I’d love that, mum.” Louis’ eyes started to water.

“So would I, love. But you aren’t supposed to know any of this, understand me. If Harry finds out I told you, I can’t imagine what he might do.” Jay said, a little too loudly.

Harry smirked from where he stood against the tree, Louis wanted to be more vanilla and Jay wanted a death wish. So be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaoo hi fam, how was everyone's thanksgivings? or regular Thursdays if you aren't in America, lucky you! anyways I'm so so sorry I've sorta disappeared trumps win has taken its toll which led me and most people I know into multiple episodes of occasional morbid depression, so yeah anyone in Canada willing to let me shack up with them? with that out of the way im also very very lazy and recently had my school schedule swapped and i'm freaking out over nothing when i feel like my world is ending bc I've only just gotten comfortable in my classes then all my shit was thrown around to be put into English honors so now my paranoia is like yo wassup ... fuckkckcc i just have to keep reminding myself this is for college and it'll do me good in the future. rant is now done so we can focus on the story!1!1! thank you all so much for commenting and reading its v v nice and appreciated! so now we've gone over a fewwww topics in our shit tale, if there are any questions feel free to ask. yall don't worry jay will be gone soon enough and we will have a ton of larry to bless our souls, alright thank you and i love all of you! xxxxx


	5. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello world ! :)

“Listen here, Jay. I’ll give you three options it is advised you choose one of the first two as the third will not be enjoyable on your part.” Harry says as he leans back in his red office chair. They were in the study, Harry’s office, and Louis’ library.

Harry sitting behind his desk and Jay across from him in one of the lumpy chairs. It looked like a job interview, with Harry occasionally flipping through his notebook full of gory sketches and gruesome poems while Jay sat twisting her fingers nervously and a confused expression covered her face. Louis was in the kitchen making clam chowder soup from scratch, as it started raining and making the entire atmosphere of the home feel quite droopy.

Just as Jay’s lips opened to speak Harry lifted a finger and narrowed his eyes. “Ah, ah, no wonder it took Louis so long to learn not to interrupt when his grown mother is doing it still, shame.” Harry shook his head and frowned, “Anyways, your first option is me paying you off and you never see either of us again, you will not go to the police, or I’ll make everything you know a living hell-“

“How much?” Jay interrupted again and Harry scoffed.

“We’ve got a shallow one, haven’t we? Name your price.”

Harry honestly thought she was better than this, thought she was a loving mom who cared for her son that was being held captive rather than for a large amount of money, but everyone was different. He was only a little disgusted but he really didn’t have the right to judge when comparing both of their pasts, oh well.

“Half a million?” Jay asked hesitantly.

“We both know Louis is worth much more than that. But you will not go to the police, right?’ It wasn’t really a question, it was a statement.

“I won’t, you can disappear and I will too,” Jay said clearly and Harry nodded. She tried to bond with Louis but they had already missed out on so much, it was pointless to try for more when she knew they’d never click, Louis’ had been gone too long, at least that’s how she saw it.

“Very well then, you can sit down with him and I would suggest honesty but whatever helps you sleep at night is doable too.”

Jay nods her head and they both stand before exiting the office.

*

“Baby, this is wonderful, what have you done this time?” Harry whispers into Louis' ear and he drops his spoon gently into the liquid before lifting it to his lips and taking another sip of the soup. Louis was on his lap like usual and they were huddled up in a blanket on the couch, bowls of soup in their laps, the fireplace crackling and Jay on the other couch minding her business as she carelessly flips through a magazine, ready to leave as soon as she could.

“You like it? I was worried it would be bad, I feel like I overwhelmed the spices a bit.” Louis mumbled, swirling his spoon around in the liquid a bit more before Harry is placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

“I love it,” Harry says and Louis only nods and a blush coats his cheeks. Harry decides to let go of Louis not replying with proper words, it was cute when he did small gestures and little head movements anyways.

“You had something you wanted to say didn’t you, Jay?” Harry says, making eye contact with her and Louis looks confused between them. “Something we should discuss.” Harry places his bowl onto the coffee table and puts Louis’ there too in case the boy acted up.

“Oh right, Louis dear. I’ll be leaving soon.” At that Louis attempts to spring out of Harry's arms and his eyes grow big and watery. Jay watches and her heart feels a pound of pain before she reminds herself she’ll be awarded a grand amount at the end of this. “I’m sorry dear, but I’ve overstayed and as much as I loved seeing you, I have to go now.”

“What? B-but you’ve just gotten here please don’t leave me, mummy.” Louis whines as he wiggles in Harry’s iron grip and Jay only stands from her seat and makes her way to the door, where a taxi waited outside. “Mum! Please!” Louis screams and Harry stays silent as Louis breaks into sobs.

How could his mum who just got here, who he thought he would be leaving with, who he trusted so much, just up and leave like this? How is she just leaving Louis alone with Harry again, how is she just picking herself up and walking out when Louis is calling for her. The thought makes Harry sick, but again some people are just like that. They are greedy, just like Harry is.

*

Louis is silent a few days after Jay has left and Harry is doing his best to give the boy room to breathe. But he is getting overwhelmed with these urges and changing from having his way with Louis close to every night and now they are approaching the two-week mark of no sex, Harry feels like he’s dying.

Harry holds Louis close to him as he browses on his laptop for available houses far away from England. They are in the study and Louis is on the verge of sleeping until Harry nudges him softly to show him a photo of a house in Spain.

“Too hot,” Louis mumbles pushing his head back into Harry’s chest and Harry sighs.

“What about the beaches there, we could cool off in the beaches and then your garden would thrive with all the sunlight,” Harry asks trying to persuade the boy, they only had a limited time to get out of here, even with Jay’s promise Harry still had that aching feeling in his stomach, they needed to leave soon.

“Yeah that would be nice,” Louis whispers, “I just want to stay inside, though.” The boys obviously been depressed and Harry has had enough, they’ll go somewhere sunny and Louis will soak up vitamin D and hopefully a new attitude too, god knows Harry has. He has been trying so hard to be soft with Louis but it’s just been getting harder every single day, of course, he loves that Louis has been snuggling up to him like so, but all Louis’ hickeys and bruises have faded, causing an itch to nag at Harry until the boy was covered in them again.

“Oh, how about the states, would you like for us to go to the states?” Harry’s always loved Florida.

“The state's?” Louis asks sleepily, “I’ve never been there.”

“I know love, look at this. Would you like to live [here](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-982-m67vyh/1771-n-view-dr-miami-beach-fl-33140)?” Louis blinks at the screen and Harry slowly flicks through the photos.

“It’s very yellow.” Louis mumbles as his eyes scan the photos of the house it was really nice and he wouldn’t mind living there with Harry.

“Yellow is a nice color, isn’t it? A bright happy one.”

“It is,” Louis agrees, “It’s big too. For just the two of us, wouldn’t it be a waste for just you and me?” Louis looks at Harry and Harry smiles widely.

“We can have babies and get pets too.” Louis perks up that, trying to ignore the baby part but excited for the pets, he’s always wanted a turtle.

“Can we do that? I want to go there!” Louis says quietly but still excitedly and Harry smiles before pulling out his cell phone and dialing the number.

*

Moving day was hectic you could say, for Harry it was. He was in charge of finding a hopefully dead flight that he would be able to sneak himself and a disguised Louis onto, the boy was still ’missing’ to the public and Harry isn’t stupid enough to risk something so stupid like that, he wouldn’t lose Louis like that, he wouldn’t lose Louis period.

Louis went around packing up what valuable items they wanted, soon a few suitcases were placed at the front door ready to be taken to the airport tomorrow. Louis scrambled around the house making sure they weren’t leaving anything behind, more importantly, Harry told him to make sure no evidence of either of their presences were left or Harry would toss him into the dryer and start it. He obviously didn’t like the sound of that but he can’t help but wonder if he were to leave a hair brush out would someone find him? Would anyone be bothered to find him?

Louis brushes off the thought he doesn’t want to be burnt up when they are already moving to Florida where they will be getting enough sun as is. Louis steps into the guest bedroom where his mum stayed and looked around, the bed was made, the drawers were locked shut, and the tiniest scent of Jay lingered and before he knew it Louis’ eyes were watering as he slowly sank against the wall. Had she really come to get his hopes up then only take the money and leave, how could she have been so cruel? She told him to try to work things out with Harry who was an absolute monster, but now with Jay’s last action of taking money over her son Louis didn’t know who was worse. His mother who lost her son then found him only to lose him again but this time on purpose or Harry who is selfish and takes something, someone and makes them his own just to play and toy with.

Louis wipes away his few tears that streamed down his cheeks and then he crawled towards the bottom of the bed looking for a few toys Harry had bought him when he first came here. They were rewards for when Louis finally stopped resisting. He had a blue blanket that he used to always slept with, be it under his pillow or wrapped around him until Harry told him he was big enough to let go of that and it was starting to get thin anyways, the holes didn’t bother Louis while Harry found them disgusting. Then he had Harry’s passed down Gameboy and he fell in love with it as soon as he got the hang of it, the small device quickly became addicting and Harry would take it away from him on more than one occasion, but Louis loved playing on it whenever he had the spare time. Those were the only main things he found worth taking, he looks at the other things and decides he could get a slinky elsewhere if he really wanted to.

Louis folded his blanket and set the Gameboy on top before pulling a box out from under the bed, dust covering the entire lid, there was writing on it that Louis couldn’t make out, he thought about asking Harry what this was but Harry has been so stressed with closing the deal on their house and getting flight tickets along with cab arrangements and still doing all of that and more to make the two of them seem invisible, along with building Louis a faulty passport in a matter of days.

Louis takes off the lid and silently screeches when his gaze sets on photos, photos of him and his mum, photos of him in the bath, photos of him with friends, photos of Louis when he was still a happy child with a normal childhood. Louis carefully looks through the photos and his stomach does flips, he knows Harry has problems but it never ever crossed his mind that Harry had stalked him, it makes sense now but the shock that Harry was able to find where he lived and was able to look into his private life, it scared him so much and Louis feared for other victims like himself. Ones who were already taken and those whose dates were coming up like a ticking clock. Louis notices a journal at the bottom of the box next to a bag of hair and teeth? Louis breathed heavily before lifting the baggy and looking at it, it was his, definitely. The teeth he had no idea where and how would get his teeth until he did.

*

“Harry, I lost my tooth!” Louis squealed when he saw Harry leaning against a tree in the park and ran to him, Louis’ favorite park and the park they would play together at. Louis held out his small palm as he got closer to Harry, showing off the white baby tooth. Harry cooed and smiled brightly when Louis asked if he had lost any teeth of his own recently.

“When did it fall out?’ Harry asked squeezing it between his own fingers when Louis handed it to him, Louis’ tooth was almost sharp enough to draw blood from how hard Harry held it, he couldn’t help the blood that rushed to his cock when he thought about how easily Louis could give him love bites, how messy they could get with bits of blood too.

“Just yesterday, mum made fruit salad and I bit into the apple part and it just popped out! Then I started bleeding and mum made me hold a rag in my mouth.” Louis pouted his lips, “I didn’t like that.” Harry’s eyebrow only quirked at that fact as Louis went on. “Mum said I’m growing now, I’ll be getting my big boy teeth soon.”

“You are aren’t you?” Harry mumbled and realized it was only a matter of time until Louis wasn’t at the age where he could successfully groom the boy into being his eternally. “Lou, would you like to go out for ice cream then, to celebrate you becoming a big boy?” Harry asked slipping the tooth into his wallet while Louis absentmindedly asked Harry if they could race to his car was he smiled.

*

Louis remembers the days after that where he looked everywhere for the tooth so he could give it to the tooth fairy, throwing a fit when he couldn’t find it and Jay scolding him for not being responsible, nevertheless Louis woke up the next morning with five pounds under his pillow and a blinding smile as he showed it off to his mum.

Louis set the two bags down and picked up the journal before turning open the first page and being met with the date ‘February 1st, 2011’ Harry’s birthday, two years before Louis was taken.

_Dear whatever this is, a diary, a journal, a stupid gift? I don’t have a name for you, sorry but you are a book, you don’t need a name. Today is my birthday, I’m twenty now, a bit fun, but not really, birthdays are just reminders we are a day, a year, closer to our ends. People view them as happy celebrations when they should be loathed, feared. Why would you like continuing on in this ruined world, with ruined people, like me? I’m broken, like the rest of us of course, maybe a little more. I already know what I’ve been through but you’d like to know too you nosy book. I was born in England, in a nice clean hospital with crinkly white sheets and quiet nurses that tended to my mother, she was nice. A beautiful woman too, she soon taught me that I was also beautiful. Anne, my mother, the very woman that gave me this book, began to touch me in such ways a son should never be touched by his mother. These weren’t loving comforting touches that a parent gives to their child, these were more than that, these were late nights that she crawled into my twin bed and pulled down the blues clues sheets, she’d place her hand on my chest and tell me I was the prettiest boy in the whole wide world. She’d do a lot, too much at times, things that would make me whimper and she’d slap a hand over my mouth and shush me, telling me my father was in the next room and wasn’t supposed to know about ‘Hazzy and Mummies game’. Only when I moved out three years ago, I realized she wasn’t supposed to do those things to her six-year-old and only stop when he was thirteen, no mother was supposed to do those things and yet she did._

_I’ve forgiven her, it took time, it took me learning just how good it felt to get my hands on a little one of my own, all frustration I felt towards her had just slipped away as I untied the ribbons in Lucy’s hair and pulled off her sweetly soaked panties, any negative feelings I had vanished. I understood what my mother felt as her hands roamed over my body, I let myself do the same to a beautiful little girl I used to babysit when I first started college. Lucy was incredible, she was my first and I was hers. Lucy’s laugh was so contagious even when you were cross with her you couldn’t help but smile, I’m even smiling as I write about her now, there were so many nights her parents would ask me to watch her and I always jumped at the offer to watch a gorgeous seven-year-old, she had long honey blonde hair that I would tangle my fists in while tasting her little pussy, one of my hands holding her hands down as the other gripped the back of her head, squishing her small body in impossible positions for anyone fully grown. She always had ribbons in her hair too, there was never a day that I saw her without, they were glossy, sparkly, patterned, or silky. She had every kind and I soon learned to tie her small wrists in them before I had my way with her, give her special milk too that made her body slack and she was always numb when I fingered her. I never fucked her, never. I was barely learning about my lust toward little boys and girls and never had the balls to stick my cock into her tight heat, would I now if I could? It would send me to my grave if I were to ever pass up an opportunity like that, of course, I would, to this day I still regret never completely taking her. I wonder if I just toyed with Lucy if my urges would’ve been satisfied to just have one, just Lucy, instead of going out and touching all the others that I did and continue to. I had to leave my lovely Lucy after her parents noticed a bruise on her inner thigh in the shape of a handprint, they were nice enough to just tell me to scram, a punch to the jaw from her father that knocked out my back teeth while her mother tried to sympathize and send me to the loony bin. They came to the conclusion I just loved holding Lucy and one day she wouldn’t let me hold her so I held her very very tightly, even when she said no, poor souls didn’t know the start of it, but I’ll always be so proud of Lucy for being such a good girl and keeping her mouth shut. I love knowing that she listened to my rules, who knows she might still follow them today. I should go see her soon, see if she remembers who I am, see if she cowers in fear from seeing my face again or if she jumps in happiness. I still have her address, we will have to find out._

Louis drops the book with a thud and rushes into the bathroom, leaning against the toilet as his knees break and he throws up his food from earlier, how could Harry do that to such a small girl? Louis felt terrible for ever thinking when he was taken was bad, Harry never touched Louis before he took him in the ways he’d described touching Lucy. Louis didn’t know if he felt more pain for her or jealousy, jealous over the fact she is still free and Louis isn’t. Louis gulped as he heard footsteps down the hallway he flushes the toilet and turns on the sink, letting the water run as he runs back into the room and puts everything back in the box, he manages to do so in record time and slides it back under the bed, he stumbles on his way back into the bathroom and quickly splashes his hands under the water, his face is a little red from having just ran back and forth and being so scared, he had an entirely new view of Harry, and what hurt him the most of it all was the fact that in that book there is still so many more secrets Louis doesn’t know, but he will figure it all out soon enough. The bedroom door creaks open and Louis turns off the water and wipes his hands on the towel when Louis comes out Harry is sitting on the bed and staring at him,

“My sister said she’d come and take over here.” Harry says softly and he motion for Louis’ to sit next to him,

“Oh, that's good, is she gonna move in?” Louis asks sitting next to Harry but leaving a lot of space, Harry rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around Louis pulling him into his chest before laying down and sighing,

“Yes, so don’t worry about bleaching everything, Gemma will move in with her friends and they’ll dirty everything with their prints in no time, we will get away clean.” Harry hums kissing Louis’ neck, “Before Jay left she told me you wanted to be softer, is that true?” Harry asks his hand slipping under Louis’ shirt and Louis gulps,

“Yes, but I really don’t want to tonight, I’m very tired and I think you are too, and we still n-need dinner. I should go make that right now.” Louis rambles pushing Harry’s hand away from his tummy and trying to get out of his grasp, Harry sighs deeply and closes his eyes tightly before pulling Louis against him and kissing his neck,

“Louis, it's been weeks, since I’ve felt you, please, give me a blowjob or something,” Harry says barely on the edge of begging. “I’ll only ask nicely once.”

“But what about dinner, I know you are really hungry, so am I,” Louis says quietly still looking for any escape he might have from Harry’s arms. Harry pulls his arms back to himself and leaves the room, Louis sighs before grabbing his things from the floor and walking downstairs to prepare dinner.

As Louis is walking down the stairs he hears a loud crash from what sounds like the living room, he freezes on the staircase and listens intently as Harry yells and a crash sounds,

“Fuck!” Harry screams and Louis starts walking back up the stairs, his little feet moving backward and quickly. Harry's boots thud against the wood floor and Louis’ eyes widen as he trips from trying to speed up while going backward, he falls on the wooden staircase with a thud as Harry turns the corner. Louis hits the back of his head and he yelps when it smacks against the stair, Harry rushes up to him and holds Louis in his arms,

“What did you do?” Harry asks, quickly picking Louis up and taking him into their bedroom, “Don’t close your eyes, stay with me I’m right here, darling,” Harry hums holding Louis close to him before he sets him down on the bed, “Baby, look at me,” Harry whispers harshly when Louis’ eyes start to slip shut, “Don’t you dare,” Harry mutters before slapping Louis hard on his cheek, “You will never leave me, try as hard as you might, I will never let you go.”

*

Louis was fine the next day, Harry diagnosing him with a small concussion and then sending him off to go around and check that they have everything they needed before they left for Florida. Louis didn’t have a concussion of any sort, he still remembered everything that happened, him finding Harry’s journal and the first time where he had gotten seriously hurt from something he did, not Harry. He couldn’t forget that he refused to.

When Harry went back to his office to make sure all their plans were working out, Louis crept out of bed and made his way to the guest room again, he sat down next to the bed and reached under pulling the box from yesterday out from under the bed, Louis places it in front of him and carefully lifts the lid. Louis gasps when he looks down and there is nothing in the box. Nothing. It’s completely bare, stripped of all its belongings.

Louis looks under the bed for another box, but this is the only one. It can’t be different from yesterday's, it has the same exact paper and writing and it can’t be. Louis doesn’t notice the door opening and Harry peeking in, his eyebrows raising with a smirk as he watches Louis. He slips into the room and Louis doesn’t notice his presence until Harry’s shoes come into his view as he stared at the floor. Louis looked up with wide scared eyes and his hands moved to push the open-lidded box back under the bed but Harry was already looking down at him and he made multiple tsk’s with a shake of his head when Louis spoke, “Daddy, I,” Louis whispers and Harry snaps his fingers.

“Did you forget there are video cameras in every room, every corner, watching and recording every inch of this house. Inside and out.” Harry says lowly and Louis gulps, he did forget, how could he be so stupid. “Stand up,” Harry orders before Jay's words fall into his mind, “Please,” He adds but Louis has already followed through. Harry smiles and praises Louis with a kiss, “Do you have an excuse for going through my things?” Harry asks as he holds Louis close to his chest, gently rocking them side to side, Harry could tell Louis was trying not to freak out, and Harry never liked when Louis did, he would put up more of a fight than what was needed.

Louis shakes his head, “I was looking for my stuffie and my toys to take and I saw a box I’ve never seen so opened it an-and there were pictures of me and momma, and me asleep and in the bath, and my hair and my teeth,” Louis whispers against his chest, “and there was your book and you said really bad things.” Louis whispers, “You did really bad things.” Louis looks up at him with wide watery blue eyes as Harry rolls his eyes.

“Lucy wasn’t a good girl, spoiled rotten, rarely said thank you,” Harry says blankly before looking down and meeting Louis’ eyes, “Now you, such a good boy, my little goody two shoes,” Harry hums as he kisses the corner of Louis’ mouth, “I’ll take the journal with us and read you an entry each night since you’re so interested.” Harry’s arms caged Louis in and kept him close to his chest. “My sweet little toy.” Harry says before he’s pressing their lips together, Harry sighing happily into the kiss while Louis barely kissed back, “Gonna let me ‘fuck’ you one last time?” Harry mumbles against Louis’ lips, he’s decided to start making love to Louis, once they get to their new home they can start making love along with starting their new lives, Louis becoming the perfect mum and Harry a decent husband.

Louis eyes furrow at Harry’s words, “The last time?” He whispers, and Harry nods as Louis’ eyes light up in hope.

“I won’t be as rough when we get to our new home, we can make love and babies.” Harry hums and Louis’ hope dies just as quickly as it came.

Louis nods his head slowly because Harry hasn’t done anything for a few nights and Louis is afraid a bigger blow-up will happen if he doesn’t comply. Harry grins widely and throws Louis onto the guest bed, instantly crawling on top of him and pinning Louis’ hands above his head while Harry held his wrists, Harry kisses down Louis’ neck sucking all kinds of marks there, making Louis ‘colorful’ was how he had to put it the first time, when Louis started freaking out over the thought Harry had stolen his skin. The honey glazed tan being replaced with an angry red shade, Louis thought it was blood and it kinda was.

“God, it's been too fucking long, I’m never letting you get away like this again,” Harry grumbles pulling Louis’ shirt off and undoing his pants, Harry leans down and licks over Louis’ collarbones and Louis lies there quietly, his eyes shut tight as he tries to think of different things. Harry makes sure his faded marks are all prominent again before undoing his own pants and unbuttoning his shirt, using it to tie Louis’ hands together above him.

“There you go,” Harry hums looking over Louis’ form, he looks over Louis’ closed eyes before scoffing, “You little whore, I know you love this.” Harry scolds slapping Louis and the little boy whimpers, “Look at me, slut.” Harry spits and Louis opens his soft eyes, little tears pooling in them.

Harry smiles and leans down, forcing a rough kiss to Louis’ lips, his tongue pushing into Louis’ mouth and exploring every inch of it. Harry pulls away slowly a small string of saliva connecting them before Harry is kissing him again and it disappears. Harry pulls away and licks over Louis’ nipple as his hand pinches the other and tugs on it, making Louis wince at the sharp feeling. Harry sucks and bites on the nipple, waiting for the white liquid to spill out.

He has been making Louis take vitamins and drink and eat all sorts of things so that he would lactate. Harry loved drinking from Louis, he tasted so sweet and it was just another way to be close to him. He thinks he should start taking the same vitamins that Louis does, he would like Louis coming to him for comfort as Harry cradled him and whispered sweet things into his ears, Louis occasionally sucks on his thumb anyway this wouldn’t be too far off, would it? He’ll have to try, once Louis slips into little space it should work.

Harry sucks and drinks until Louis is dry, pulling off and coming back up to Louis’ lips to kiss him again. “taste yourself, baby, you taste so good.” Harry hums against his lips and Louis nods softly. It was alright, he was defiantly curious as to what it really tasted like since he’d only get little licks of Harry’s leftovers.

Harry licks around the other bud and cups the underside with his tongue as he drinks the sweet liquid, continuing the same process over. Louis pants softly and whimpers as Harry licks over him.

“Daddy, please, wanna touch you.” Louis whines as Harry sucks and his hands stay stuck tied together above his head.

“Oh you wanna touch daddy, baby,” Harry chuckles lowly as he pulls away from Louis’ nipples, “Poor slut, all needy for daddy aren't you?” Harry grumbles kissing down the center of Louis’ chest and biting and nibbling on his little tummy.

Louis nods softly, his cock steadily growing, confined in the lace panties Harry dressed him in. He couldn’t control himself for giving in during sex, it felt good, at first at least. Harry was a diehard for foreplay and it was usually pleasurable, it only hurt when Harry was inside him and refused to slow down or pull out when Louis was on the verge of tearing.

“Yeah? I know, baby, daddy’s gonna take care of you,” Harry chuckles again and kisses Louis’ cock over his panties, mouthing over them and getting the lace soaked with spit.

Harry pulls them down after he's toyed with Louis for long enough, he pushes Louis’ legs apart and adjusts him so that his knees were bent and his hole was on show for him. Harry sets his hands on Louis’ hips and pulls him down the bed towards him so he can properly eat him out. Harry squeezes Louis’ little love handles as he starts licking over Louis’ hole, circling his tongue around the rim before licking into him.

Harry was trying to please both of them, usually, he'd already be in Louis by now but he's trying so so hard for him and it is kinda working, Louis is actually responding a bit instead of lying there shaking with fear. That is an improvement.

Louis mewls as Harry’s tongue works into him, his ass pressing back against Harry, wanting more. Harry digs in and thrusts his tongue into the hole roughly and doesn’t pull away until Louis’ hole is dripping.

Harry grins and shrugs off his briefs before grabbing Louis’ thighs and pressing them against his chest, making Louis groan out as Harry bends him, Harry rubs the head of his cock over Louis’ hole and moans at the feeling, he rolls his eyes when Louis mumbles.

“Lube and condom, please, it will hurt,” Louis says softly, little gasps leaving his lips as Harry grinds against him.

“Fuck,” Harry huffs grabbing his jeans and pulling his wallet out, he’s always prepared. Harry pulls the little package of lube out and the condom. Louis resting his calves on Harry’s shoulders as he slips the condom on and coats his cock in lube, wiping what was left over onto Louis’ hole.

Harry pushes Louis’ legs against his front again and rubs his cock over his hole again, the tip catching on the rim making both of them release soft moans of delight. Harry finally pushes in without warning making Louis scream out at the intrusion. Harry moans at Louis’ scream and fucks him a little harder.

“Yeah, fucking take daddy’s cock in your little hole, you like that, slut?” Harry growls as he pushes Louis’ legs closer to his chest making Louis whimper at the position and how deep Harry was fucking into him. Harry slaps where his ass curves into his thigh when Louis doesn’t respond, the sharpness of the slap echoing through the guest bedroom and making Louis’ eyes water again.

Little ‘ah’s, ughs, ngh’s, and ow’s’ leave Louis lips as he's fucked into by Harry, it’s good but in the end, the pain always overrides the pleasure.

“Use your fucking words.” Harry spits bringing another hand down against Louis’ back thigh making him groan out as Harry’s other hand travels to Louis’ throat and squeezes tightly, making Louis gasp and tears fall down his cheeks.

“Uh, yes, yes, h-hurts.” Louis whispers and Harry squeezes a little tighter but not long enough to hurt Louis with the lack of air. At least he doesn’t think it does but he can’t really care at the moment. He's balls deep in someone that he hasn't touched in ages, kill him if it was so wrong for him to be in the moment.  

“Oh does it?” Harry teases, he hadn’t even gotten started and Louis was already a mess. Harry builds up a pace so that his hips slap harshly against Louis’ ass, their skin sticking then being ripped apart from the pace and how hot the both of them were already.

Harry moans as he fucks and spanks him and Louis cries out, pleas for Harry to stop leaving his red lips when he’s already cummed.

“Daddy!” Louis screams, white hot cum spilling onto his tummy for the second time as tears stream down his cheeks, “Stop, stop, n-no more, no,” Louis whimpers and Harry brings his hands back to Louis’ throat, squeezing until Louis’ eyes fluttered shut.

*

Louis wakes up the next morning to soreness and his head on Harry’s chest, they’re back in their room for the last time and Louis sighs softly as he looks around. He’s grown up in here a bit, he knew every part of the room, whether it be when he was bored and Harry locked him in or when he was hiding in there, he’s figured out every crevice and crook and so has Harry. He would always find Louis no matter what, and Louis wasn’t sure if he liked that or it frightened him. Maybe a bit of both.

Louis tries to move out of Harry’s grip, feeling too hot under all of the covers and with their body heat combined. Harry only stirs slightly before his eyes peek open and he looks sleepily at Louis.

“Stop,” Is all Harry says, his voice deep and utter throatily. Louis looks up at him with best baby pout he can muster up and Harry keeps the same cold stare.

“I need to use the restroom,” Louis says softly, as he tries to get his wrists out of Harry's grip. One of Harry's arms was wrapped around Louis’ waist, holding Louis right up against his chest and his other hand held Louis’ wrist pressed together against his own, Harry’s legs also entwined with Louis’, like a weed wrapping itself around a rose.

Harry squeezes Louis’ wrists tighter, “Hold it,”

“I can’t, daddy, I really need to go,” Louis whines and Harry rolls his eyes,

“You can and you will, if you don’t you will be limping into that airport even worse than you already will be,” Harry says knowingly, “go back to sleep, we have a late flight.” Harry grunts holding Louis even closer and closing his eyes again.

The flight was technically early, two in the morning early actually, so this was their last time sleeping in this house, in their bed, forever. Harry just wanted to make it last as long as he could, he was giving a lot up. This was the place where he took Louis’ virginity, where Louis’ first punishment was played out, it was a lot of things, but it was their home.

Harry didn’t want to say goodbye but they had to.

*

It’s close to dinner time and Louis is coloring on the counter as Harry makes sure they have passports, documents, and whatever else might stump them at the airport. He checks both of their carry-ons three or four times just to be safe. Louis has a [blue](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b1/8c/94/b18c94b639c9159ca2a0d7604798b829.jpg) backpack, full of coloring books and crayons, binkies, his stuffie, a white blanket, and a few push [pops](http://www.candywarehouse.com/assets/item/regular/easter-push-pop-candy-toppers-127711-im2.jpg) to keep him quiet when Louis got fussy. Louis was the cutest little when he was sleepy and the entire flight Harry knew he’d be dropping in and out of naps.

Harrys own bag had his phone and computer, an iPad for Louis too, a book or two, and all their documents. He sighs softly as he repacks, he was feeling more than paranoid, he hated traveling as is, and this with Louis, a missing child, was going to be very eventful.

Harry wasn’t stupid, he knew how to sneak and smuggle, he’d do the same with Louis.

Harry runs his hands over his face and through his hair before look at Louis who had decided to doodle on his white socks with a marker, Harry furrows his brows as he walks over and takes the marker out of his hand, Louis looking up at him with a confused pout.

“Do not draw on your clothes, Lou,” Harry scolds finding the orange lid in the scattered mess on the table, he starts putting all the lids back on the open markers and grumbles to himself softly, he loved Louis with more than anything in him, but the boy could make messes anywhere.

Louis huffs and grabs pencil turning back to his book and signing his autograph with a giggle, Harry kisses the top of his head once he’s cleaned the markers up and organized them.

“What did you draw, baby?” Harry asks and Louis shows off with a proud smile, flipping through the pages and Harry smiles against his hair. Louis rips one out and hands it to Harry, “Oh, this one for me?”  

“No, for daddy's sister,” Louis says with wide eyes, pointing to the fridge, wanting Harry to hang it up. Harry feels that same string inside him grow thicker whenever Louis puts attention on someone else.

“I’m sure she’ll love it,” Harry mumbles sticking it there with a magnet and Louis claps his hands cutely. Gemma was a drug addict, she was insane and thought she was higher than everyone else. Harry hated her.

*

Harry dresses Louis in sweats, a white t-shirt, a jacket, along with a beanie. He grumbles softly to himself, this wasn’t enough. Harry pulls Louis into the bathroom, pulling out shavers and Louis’ eyes widen and tear up.

“I don’t want to be bald, daddy, please, I like my hair.” Louis whimpers as he covers it and drops off the counter onto the tile floor. It had gotten quite long since Harry couldn’t just take him to a barber, Harry’s trimmed it a few times and it turned out decent.

“You won’t be bald, hush,” Harry mumbles picking him up and setting him on the counter again, Louis shaking, he loved his fringe he didn’t want to lose it. Harry plugs the clippers in and fixes them so they aren’t right up to the blade, he pulls out bleach along with it to dye Louis’ hair, he’s not taking any risks.

“I like brown and long.” Louis mumbles as little tears fall down his cheeks.

“I know you do, sweetheart, but we have to do this so that daddy doesn’t lose you, once we get to our new home, we are going to dye it back and we will grow it out again,” Harry reassures him, mixing the bowl of dye. He took a few hair classes when he was younger and found the whole process more than easy to master.

Louis sits there and sniffles as Harry dyes his hair blonde and shaves off the sides a bit, leaving it long in the front but keeping the sides short. Louis [up](https://www.instagram.com/p/BG4K5D8JFIU/?taken-by=haztattlou&hl=en) looks in the mirror and can’t help but cry, this wasn’t him.

*

Harry ties his hair up in a bun and dressed lightly, knowing it would be humid when they landed in Florida. He sighs as he shakes Louis awake from the nap he was taking to calm down.

“Come on, baby, it’s time to go,” Harry whispers and Louis stirs, “Kitten, remember where we’re going, there’s gonna big our own big pool and our nice new house, and the city,” Harry says softly knowing that would grab Louis’ attention. Florida would be the opposite of the little town in England they were at now, it was going to be hot and fun instead of cold and dreary.

Louis' eyes flutter open as he yawns softly clinging onto Harry as he picks him up, and carries him. Harry calls their cab and gets the four bags they were taking, two being their carry-ons. Harry left a lot of boxes around the house that Gemma will have to ship out to them from England to America.

Harry rocks Louis gently as they wait by the front door, whispering future plans they’d be making once they got there into his ear making Louis wake up a little bit more. Harry holds him close and runs a hand through the boy's blonde hair, hoping this wasn’t his next worst decision, hoping this attempt for them won’t take Louis away, hoping that everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ookkkay how was it? lmfao smut. but I just wanted to say I am so sorry for being terrible and disappearing. Jay's passing made me want to rip my brain out because we've done just that here, so it's been taking me a bit to recuperate from that and I've just felt terrible bc she was an amazing mother to her kids and she didn't deserve to leave. Like I think when you have tiny twin babies that still need to grow up with a mom you should are like a guaranteed stay and the fact the Ernest and Doris are going to have to grow up without a mom is just heartbreaking. I know as a teenager like most of us we say we hate our moms, but my mom is one of my most favorite people next to my grandmother and I just think I would be ruined if I lost her. All of my love and wishes go out to the Tomlinson Deakin family as they will be needing to stay strong for the babies and wow my heart just aches a lot, Jay was my favorite mom too, I feel like she was everyone's favorite. she was lowkey the best mom because she raised the best baby, JK but really she did. anyways I love you Jay and RIP.  
> moving on, IM BACK! I've been chilling and watching a lot of Netflix so this feels good again, I really want to have a constant updating plant but me being me who procrastinates like no other is not capable of that, so maybe we can shoot for like once or twice a month. Ik I just broke your heart but I'm terrible and finals are coming up thank god. I will try to write a bit whenever I get the chance I have a new idea in the works but I'm not sure if I like it enough to make it an actual story, maybe a short would be good, I could do that, yeah, expect that then.  
> um hows this story going? Louis will be more in little space for a lot of future and that and Harry will learn to baby Louis and just be like a gentle giant instead of Godzilla.  
> how do we feel about little space? I know people shit on it a ton but I personally think it's cute to write and just fluffy, so let me know, but at the same time don't bc my heart is made of golden retriever puppies, I'm very fragile.  
> how're you all doing? hope you're better than the plant in my room that is laying down and just looks very sad.  
> er in the continuous chapters since I'm not a mind reader I'd love to know what yall wanna see, i plan on bringing a lovely new character into play that will be a main role in the coping area to get Louis and Harry to a slightly healthy relationship, but again be gentle with me, ill cry bc I'm easily offended. JK but actually watch it happen.  
> lol it was just Harrys birthday, happy birthday bb, and so I was like i'll do the world a favor, JK this story is lit a curse. and yall Louis tweeted him, I was napping during that so i didn't know for a few hours but i was shook!1!1 so this is actually bigger than like the moon landing wHICH IS FAKE, jk i heard that somewhere, NASA dont hunt me down. ok thanks ily.  
> and and JHO im so proud of Louis hes doing amazing and steve is lit too, he reminds me of like jesus so is this a sign? idek  
> okay pls leave comments below and kudos are lovely tooooo, thank you so much !!  
> <3 ily all of you and wherever you are please stay safe!


End file.
